


The Transfer Student

by 99GreenBottles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aoba Johsai Hinata Shouyou, Date Tech Hinata Shouyou, Fukurodani Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Transfers School, Inarizaki Hinata Shouyou, Itachiyama Hinata Shouyou, Kamomedai Hinata Shouyou, Nekoma Hinata Shouyou, Nohebi Hinata Shouyou, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99GreenBottles/pseuds/99GreenBottles
Summary: Hinata didn't mean to hear his parents hushed whispers but when he did he learnt the truth. A truth that he wanted to ignore. His family had to move, he would have to leave the team. He wouldn't be able to go to Karasuno anymore. He wouldn't get to be a crow anymore.~~~~~~~~~~One shot collection of Hinata transferring to lots of other team and how he gets on there.Chapter 1 - IntroductionChapter 2 - NekomaChapter 3 - FukurodaniChapter 4 - InarizakiChapter 5 - KamomedaiChapter 6 - ItachiyamaChapter 7 - NohebiChapter 8 - Aoba Johsai(Seijoh)Chapter 9 - Date Tech (Dateko)Chapter 10 - JohzenjiChapter 11 - ShiratorizawaChapter 12 - MujinazakaChapter 13 - Fukurodani (2)Chapter 14 - Inarizaki (2)Chapter 15 - Tsubakihara
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Everyone
Comments: 59
Kudos: 406





	1. Introduction

Hinata had returned home after practise and dinner had been normal. He hadn't suspected anything. He went to do his homework only stopping once to get a drink. Hinata paused outside the kitchen as he heard his parent discuss something in hushed whispers.

"How are we going to break it to the kids?" his mother asked.

"I don't know honey. I was surprised today when they told me that they suddenly needed me to move," his father replied.

"I still can't believe that they told you today and expect you to have settled in and be ready to work there in three weeks. It's ridiculous!"

"I know. I could always refuse,"

"No. It's big for you. You have to take this. Can you go over it for me again,"

"They've offered me the job, which is a promotion, and they're paying for the house meaning that we only have to cover the moving costs and we can focus on selling the house later. They're also sorting out Shouyou and Natsu's transfers,"

"They really want you to take the offer,"

"I know,"

"Do you?"

"Yes,"

"Then we should go. I'm sure the kids will understand," 

Hinata went back to his room in shock, unsure of what just happened. The next day he had come to terms with his fate and told the team, "My parents haven't officially told me yet but I overheard them last night. In three weeks time I won't be here," Hinata announced.

"What?" the team was confused by Hinata's bold statement.

"My dad got offered a job elsewhere and apparently it's really big. But it involves us moving somewhere else and his company wants him to be there in three weeks time. Which means that I have to transfer school," Hinata explained.

"Hinata," someone said, Hinata was unsure who.

"Let's enjoy these final few weeks together and meet on the other side of the court," Hinata said.


	2. Nekoma

"We're moving to Tokyo," Hinata's father told him and Natsu, "I got offered a job there and we have to move there. I'm sure you'll love it there,"

"When are we moving?" Hinata asked, hiding the fact that he already knew.

"In three weeks time," Hinata's mother replied, "I know it's hard but you need to start packing up and saying goodbye to your friends,"

"So where are you moving to?" Sawamura asked.

"Tokyo," Hinata replied.

"Wow!" Yamaguchi commented, "You get to move to Tokyo!"

"But I won't get to play with you guys anymore!" Hinata said, "I also don't know what school that I'm moving to next! They might not even have a volleyball club!"

Hinata had enjoyed his final three weeks at Karasuno before he left for Tokyo. That's when realisation hit him. He wouldn't get to play in the training camp that the team had been preparing for. If he ever got to play Nekoma again it wouldn't be the same. Hinata looked longingly out of the car window as he began the long journey to his new home.

"So they've told us your new schools," Hinata's father said as they finished unpacking, "Natsu's going to the nearby elementary school it's called something like Kenji Elementary. Shouyou, you're going to a school called Nekoma High,"

"Nekoma? I'll get to play my team again!" Hinata's face lit up.

"Looks like someone's excited about their new school," Hinata's mother said. Hinata couldn't wait for Monday to come around.

"We have a transfer student joining us today. He's come all the way from Miyagi so I'm sure he's shocked a bit by Tokyo," the teacher said, "Please introduce yourself,"

Haiba and Inuoka were passing notes again in homeroom, ignoring the teacher.

"Haiba-kun! Inuoka-kun! Please pay attention or I will separate you again," the teacher said.

"Sorry sensei!" the two apologised.

"As I was saying do your best to make him feel at home," the teacher continued.

"Hi. I'm Hinata Shouyou," Hinata said as his new teacher showed him his seat, right behind Haiba. Hinata gulped, the half Russian was tall and intimidating.

"Inuoka. You and Yaku will have a new friend," Haiba joked. Inuoka rolled his eyes as he passed a note to Hinata.

"Meet me after class, okay," the note read, Hinata smiled in reply.

"So this is where the cafeteria is, lunch A is always better than lunch B. It's just a fact. Make sure you get here quickly so they don't run out of it," Inuoka explained as they bought their lunch and sat down at a table, "Or better yet, bring your own food,"

"Okay!" Hinata replied.

"You excited to join the volleyball club?"

"Yeah! I can't wait to surprise Kenma!"

"Have you told Karasuno?"

"Not yet. I only found out I was going here on Saturday and the move's been pretty hectic so I haven't had much time,"

"Hurry up Haiba or we're going to practise without you!"

"Hinata plays volleyball?" Haiba asked.

"Yeah! It's really fun! And I can run really fast!" Hinata said.

"Well I'm Nekoma's ace!" Haiba said proudly as Inuoka laughed at him.

"No! I'll be our ace," Hinata challenged Haiba.

"Let's go!" Inuoka said as he showed Hinata to the changing room where Hinata got changed into his PE kit whist the other two got changed into their practise wear.

"Come on Kenma. Last Monday you didn't come at lunch and you said that you would this week," Kuroo said as he dragged Kozume to the changing room.

"Fine," Kozume sighed as he let Kuro drag him.

"Remember Hinata. You're a cat now. Cats go meow," Haiba said loudly in the changing room when Kuroo and Kozume entered it.

"Meow!" Hinata repeated.

"Shouyou?" Kozume said curiously, "What are you doing here?"

"I transferred here just today," Hinata answered, "And I'm going to join the volleyball club,"

"Sure, on one condition," Kuroo said.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Don't tell the crows," Kuroo said.

"Okay?" Hinata reluctantly agreed, "Wait! I still get to go to the summer training camp!"

"Let's just hope that the crows losing you won't stop them from making it to nationals," Kuroo said. The team with it's new transfer student began practising.

"Maybe we'll see Hinata roaming around Tokyo," Tanaka joked, whist Hinata had kept them up to date with his life he had left out what school he went to.

"Is that the..." Nishinoya gasped.

"TOKYO TOWER?" Tanaka and Nishinoya shouted. Kuroo began laughing.

"It's just a phone tower," Kai said.

"So we've got some time before the practise starts, we'll show you around," Kuroo said before he noticed Kageyama's lack of presence, "Where's the freak duo?" Kuroo knew very well where Hinata was causing Kai to give him a questioning look.

"Hinata transferred to a school in Tokyo and Kageyama's doing catch up exams," Sawamura explained. Yamamoto was more focused on Karasuno's manager.

"Why didn't I get to greet them?" Haiba complained.

"Because you'd scare them off," Inuoka replied.

"I should be the one asking that! I used to play with them!" Hinata protested.

"I don't know why you two are so sad about not getting to take Karasuno around the site," Inuoka shrugged, "We're all first years so we've never been here before,"

"Have you been practising your purring Hinata?" Haiba asked.

"Yep! See: meow! Meow meow!" Hinata replied and soon Haiba was joining in. Inuoka laughed at them.

"How about you Kenma? Have you been practising your purring?" Hinata asked Kozume sitting next to him and peering at his PSP, trying to understand the game he was playing.

"Purrrrrrr," Kozume purred, entertaining the two first years, this lead to Haiba and Hinata joining in and Kuroo laughing at the three of them when he entered.

"I didn't expect you two to get Kenma involved. That really is commitment. Meow!" Kuroo said as he joined in. Soon Inuoka sighed and joined the other four in making cat sounds.

"Should we be concerned?" Sugawara asked, "That Nekoma have started making cat noises?"

"CAW CAW!" Tanaka shouted with Nishinoya joining in shortly after the two flapping their arms around like crows.

"Come on pudding head, let's show off our new transfer student," Kuroo said to Kozume as he stopped purring.

"Mew?" Kozume asked innocently.

"Mew mew?" Hinata asked, equally as innocently.

"It's like there are two cats right in front of me!" Kuroo shouted, "Oi crows!" all of Karasuno turned to him, "Meet our new transfer student!"

"HINATA?" the team shouted in shock.

"Meow?" Hinata replied, "Where's dumbass Kageyama?"

"Taking catch up exams," Sawamura replied, "Wait a second Kuroo. Why did you ask where Hinata was if you knew?"

"Meow?" Kuroo purred, "I was just messing with you,"

"Please! Can the purring stop!" Inuoka protested.

"Mew!" the other four replied.

"It doesn't matter what team Hinata's on. We will still have the Dumpster Battle," Kuroo said boldly. The two teams agreed, with Karasuno wondering how Kageyama would deal with Nekoma's new addition.


	3. Fukurodani

"We're moving to Tokyo," Hinata's father told him and Natsu, "I got offered a job there and we have to move there. I'm sure you'll love it there,"

"When are we moving?" Hinata asked, hiding the fact that he already knew.

"In three weeks time," Hinata's mother replied, "I know it's hard but you need to start packing up and saying goodbye to your friends,"

"So where are you moving to?" Sawamura asked.

"Tokyo," Hinata replied.

"Wow!" Yamaguchi commented, "You get to move to Tokyo!"

"But I won't get to play with you guys anymore!" Hinata said, "I also don't know what school that I'm moving to next! They might not even have a volleyball club!"

Hinata had enjoyed his final three weeks at Karasuno before he left for Tokyo. That's when realisation hit him. He wouldn't get to play in the training camp that the team had been preparing for. If he ever got to play Nekoma again it wouldn't be the same. Hinata looked longingly out of the car window as he began the long journey to his new home.

"So they've told us your new schools," Hinata's father said as they finished unpacking, "Natsu's going to the nearby elementary school it's called something like Horriko Elementary. Shouyou, you're going to a school called Fukurodani Academy,"

"I feel like I've heard of it somewhere before," Hinata said aloud.

"Well they're a powerhouse school when it comes to volleyball," Hinata's mother said as she read off of the school's website.

Hinata's first day had gone fine, he missed the comfort of his old school's uniform. He had never imagined a shirt and tie to be so uncomfortable, and the school was strict about how it was worn. Hinata had seen the same silver haired third year get yelled at by teachers for not tucking his shirt in. Suffice to say Hinata was glad when the school day had ended and he could get changed out of the horrible school uniform. He put on his sports kit and made his way to where he had been told was the boys' volleyball club practised.

"Are you lost?" one of the managers asked, "I haven't seen you around before?"

"I just started here today," Hinata said, "Is this the boys' volleyball club?"

"Yes,"

"Cool. So how do I join?"

"Well you'd have to talk to the captain,"

"Okay, can I go in?"

"Sure,"

Hinata entered the gym and the first person he saw was the third year who was getting yelled at for his uniform. "Who's he?" scruffy uniform asked.

"Don't know," scruffy uniform's friend answered.

"I'm Hinata Shouyou and I would like to join your team," Hinata said.

"Oya oya?" scruffy uniform asked(?).

"Bokuto. In a language that makes sense, please," scruffy uniform's friend said.

"Okay, you can join," Bokuto replied as one of the managers handed Hinata a set of the tracksuits.

"Thankyousomuch!" Hinata said as he bowed.

"What position do you play?" Bokuto's friend asked.

"Middle blocker, but I'm more of a decoy than a blocker," Hinata replied.

"Okay," Bokuto replied, "You can jump right?"

"Yeah! I can jump! No not just jump... I can fly!" Hinata said jumping up and down in excitement.

"Do you care about volleyball?" Bokuto's friend asked.

"YEAH!" Hinata replied causing the friend to smile at his answer, "I love it! Ever since I saw the Little Giant play. Wait... I'm not going to get to play on the same team as the Little Giant did,"

"You're talking about your old school, right?" Bokuto's friend asked.

"Yeah," Hinata sighed.

"Well then. You just have to become Fukurodani's Little Giant, who has nothing compared to their marvellous ace, yours truly, but is still a great player," Bokuto said.

"Do you spike much?" Bokuto's friend asked.

"Yeah! I love spiking! At Karasuno we had the genius setter and we had this freak quick that surprised everyone. It was really fast!" Hinata said, "What's your name? I keep mentally referring to you as Bokuto and Bokuto's friend. And I only know Bokuto's name because I overheard it,"

"I'm Bokuto Kotaro, captain and ace of this brilliant team," Bokuto said.

"Akaashi Keiji. Vice captain," Akaashi said.

"Okay! Bo-ku-to. A-kaa-shi," Hinata wrote the names down on his hand in an attempt to remember them.

"So let's see this freak quick in action," Bokuto said.

"But who's going to set? He's not here?" Hinata said.

"I'm the team's setter," Akaashi said, "Although if this is as fast as you say it is, then I doubt that I'd be able to get to you," Akaashi set the ball up as quickly as he could when he saw Hinata begin to run. As if he never ran in the first place Hinata was already up in the air and hitting the ball down. Bokuto and Akaashi watched in shock.

"What was that just now?" Bokuto asked.

"The freak quick," Hinata responded calmly. Akaashi smiled knowing that he had something new to work on.

For the next two weeks Hinata and Akaashi practised together trying to get the freak quick to work soon it was time for some practise matches, "Where are we going Bokuto?" Hinata asked.

"We've got a training camp!" Bokuto explained.

"Our school has this group with three other schools from the Kanto region and we have training camps together," Akaashi explained. Soon the team arrived at the camp and the rest of the team discussed an important matter.

"So can we confirm that Bokuto and Akaashi have adopted the transfer student?" Komi said, the rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"You don't mind us bringing an extra team," coach Nekoma said to coach Yamiji.

"Oh no, it's fine," coach Yamiji replied.

"You're going to love theses guys. They have this freak duo that do this insane quick," Yaku said to Konoha.

"And those guys are Fukurodani," Kuroo said showing Karasuno the final team of the camp, "Where's their setter and ace?" The rest of Fukurodani shrugged.

Fukurodani and Karasuno were about to play their first match when three more members of Fukurodani joined the team. The team looked at the messy nature of Hinata and Bokuto and gave Akaashi a look.

"They had a food fight... Somehow," Akaashi sighed. Karasuno turned to look at the other members of Fukurodani.

"HINATA?" Karasuno asked in confusion.

"Wait. This was the training camp I was meant to be going to before I swapped schools!" Hinata said.

"Oh yeah, Nekoma invited a team," Bokuto said, "Hinata! How do I still have miso soup in my hair?"

"Well I still have pieces of cabbage in mine," Hinata complained.

"So which one was the setter you keep talking about?" Akaashi asked.

"He's..." Hinata scanned around the room, "Where's bakageyama?"

"He has catch up exams," Sawamura explained.

"NOT ANYMORE HE DON'T!" Tanaka's sister and Kageyama burst through the door.

"That guy's the setter," Hinata said to Akaashi.

"Dumbass? What are you doing here?" Kageyama asked.

"I'm on the training camp," Hinata explained.

"Sure,"

"Don't believe me?"

"Of course,"

"BOKUTO! AM I OR AM I NOT ON FUKURODANI'S TEAM?" 

"FUKURODANI, THE OWLS, HAVE IN FACT ADOPTED THIS BABY CROW!" Bokuto replied.

”I’m not going to deny it, but I’m not going to shout about it,” Akaashi said.

”I’m still going to see you in nationals so you better get there this time,” Hinata said to Kageyama.

”Of course we will,” Kageyama replied, “And we’ll crush you there,”

”Pfft! You wish!”


	4. Inarizaki

"We're moving to Hyogo," Hinata's father told him and Natsu, "I got offered a job there and we have to move there. I'm sure you'll love it there,"

"When are we moving?" Hinata asked, hiding the fact that he already knew.

"In three weeks time," Hinata's mother replied, "I know it's hard but you need to start packing up and saying goodbye to your friends,"

"So where are you moving to?" Sawamura asked.

"Hyogo," Hinata replied.

"Wow!" Yamaguchi commented, "Next time we see you you’ll be talking in the Kansai dialect and everything!"

"But I won't get to play with you guys anymore!" Hinata said, "I also don't know what school that I'm moving to next! They might not even have a volleyball club!"

Hinata had enjoyed his final three weeks at Karasuno before he left for Hyogo. That's when realisation hit him. He wouldn't get to play with his team in nationals. Even if he got onto a good team that made it to nationals he wouldn’t get to play with his team again. All that effort he put in the Shiratorizawa match was for nothing. Hinata looked longingly out of the car window as he began the long journey to his new home.

"So they've told us your new schools," Hinata's father said as they finished unpacking, "Natsu's going to the nearby elementary school it's called something like Makoda Elementary. Shouyou, you're going to a school called Inarizaki High,"

"Inarizaki? Isn’t that like the big powerhouse for volleyball!" Hinata's face lit up.

"Looks like someone's excited about their new school," Hinata's mother said. Hinata couldn't wait for Monday to come around.

Monday arrived and Hinata was excited to join the volleyball club. Although he missed the comfort of his old school’s uniform we would suck it up if it meant that he got to play on a powerhouse school like Inarizaki. Unfortunately things didn’t go that well for Hinata. It didn’t help that everyone talked weirdly and Hinata could barely understand them at times. It took some asking but eventually Hinata found where Inarizaki’s volleyball club took place.

”’Samu, there’s a kid at the door!” Someone said as they noticed Hinata standing there trying to gain the confidence to enter.

”Whatcha mean ‘Tsumu?” Someone else asked as two almost identical people towered over Hinata.

”Kyah! It’s the actual Miya brothers! In person!” Hinata screamed in his head. Hinata noticed the two looking down on him.

”’Tsumu, yer such a doofus! ‘E’s in ‘Nari’s uniform,” the second person said. They had black hair which was dyed grey at the front and their fringe fell to the left.

”But ‘e’s too small to be a student,” the first person replied. They also had black hair but it was dyed blonde at the front and their fringe fell to the right.

”Quit hogging the door you two!” Someone else shouted, “Didn’t ya hear! We got a transfer student today!”

”Really? Never knew,” the blonde haired brother shrugged, “What’re people sayin’?”

”’Pparently he’s short. From Miyagi, so ‘e must like the cold,” the third person explained.

”An’ ya? Where’re ya from?” The grey haired brother asked.

”Miyagi,” Hinata replied.

”Crikey! This is the guy!” The blonde haired brother exclaimed, “So what’re ya doin’ here?”

”I’m going to join the team!” Hinata said.

”Hmm?” A fourth person asked, “I guess one more wouldn’t hurt,”

”Thanks!” Hinata smiled which caused the fourth person to smile back.

“Depends tho’,” the blonde haired brother said, “If ‘e sucks then I’m no playin’ with ‘im,”

”At least give ‘im a chance,” the grey haired brother replied.

”Fine!” the blonde haired brother, reluctantly, agreed.

Hinata wasn’t just nervous, he was petrified. He didn’t want to mess up and get kicked off the team just after joining it. Due to his nerves Hinata played worse than usual. “Yeah. I’m no playin’ with ‘im. Does ‘e even know what a volleyball is?” The blonde haired brother said.

”I do!” Hinata protested.

”Well ya didn’t seem able to hit it!” 

“‘Tumu, quit it!” The grey haired brother said.

”I’ll leave,” Hinata said dejectedly as he left the gym and went home. He didn’t feel in the mood to call Kageyama.

Hinata had began walking home on Tuesday, still sad about the fact that volleyball wasn’t a part of his life anymore, “Just ‘cause Atsumu won’t play with ya doesn’t mean that the rest of us don’t want ya there either,” the fourth person from the previous day said, ”Name’s Kita Shinsuke. Ya?”

”Hinata Shouyou,” Hinata replied.

”I’m the captain, so my word’s finals, Hinata. If I want ya on the team then yer stayin’,” Kita said as he grabbed Hinata, “So we’re goin’. ‘Cause trust me, ya got a lot of work to do,”

”Thanks!” Hinata smiled.

”There it is!” Kita smiled back.

”What’s ‘e doin’ ‘ere?” the blonde haired brother asked angrily.

”’E’s still on the team even if ya won’t play with ‘im,” Kita replied, “We’re not refusing ‘im just ‘cause ‘e needs some work an’ help. We’re gonna offer ‘im that help. Do ya think that ‘e’s been slackin’ all year?”

”Maybe,”

“Ya know ‘Torizawa are from Miyagi. Hinata must ‘ave been preparing for that all year,”

”Yeah right. Ya can play over there. I’ll be doin’ somin’ else,”

The week had passed and Hinata was walking home on the phone to Kageyama, “Yeah my school’s fine. Everyone speaks real funny though. Of course you would ask about volleyball. Yeah, ‘Nari is really good. But their setter doesn’t like me so I don’t really get to play. HEY! But no, I’m still in the club but I just practise and watch. So yeah, things could be better. And I don’t get to play with you guys in nationals. What if we come up against each other? Yeah you’re right, we’ll just have to kick your ass. No I will kick yours! No I will! No I will! You won’t even stand a chance up against ‘Nari. Talk to you this time next week. Tell the team I said hi! I might try and come for a few days during winter break. Bye bakageyama!” 

The team watched as they saw Hinata the happiest that he had been all week. “Wow, movin’ mid year must be hard,” one of them said.

”Doesn’t help that Atsumu made his life a livin’ hell,” someone else added.

”Just hang up already then! Dumbass! Fine I’ll do it!” Hinata laughed, “Yeah I know! One week left and then it’s winter break! And I can forget about the whole move. How’s the cold? Okay okay! I’ll hang up!” Hinata hung up the phone and continued to walk home. He wasn’t used to living so near his school. “Natsu!”

”Hinata lives ‘ere?” Kita asked, “Never expected that,”

”Shouyou! How was school today?” Hinata’s younger sister asked.

”It was great. How about you? Have you made lots of friends yet Natsu?”

”I made a few. You have to try Mama’s new bread recipe,”

”I guess I will. I can’t wait to start baking again. I still can’t believe Mama finally got to open a bakery,”

”Shouyou! Natsu! The house is inside! I know it’s not as cold as Miyagi but you still should stay outside for too long during winter. Shouyou, do you know these boys?” Hinata’s mother asked.

”Oh these are my new teammates Mama,” Hinata replied.

”You boys are welcome any time. Any friend of Shouyou is a friend of the Hinata family,” Hinata‘s mother gestured for the team to come in, “If I know anything from Hinata’s time at Karasuno is that you boys train hard,”

”Kita, you should try the sugar bread. It’s really good,” Hinata said.

”’Kay,” Kita replied as he got his wallet out.

”Oh no need!” Hinata quickly replied, “It’s on me!”

”Thanks,” Kita replied as Hinata handed him a slice, “Mrs Hinata, how have things been for you?”

”Well I’m still getting used to everything and unpacking. I only opened the shop on Wednesday but there’s been quite a few customers already,”

”It’s because everyone can smell Mama’s baking and rushes over,” Hinata’s sister beemed.

”It’s great to see Shouyou play volleyball again. He was really bummed down about leaving his old team,” Hinata’s mother said, “What’s your name young man?”

”Kita Shinsuke,” Kita replied.

”So this is the Kita that Shouyou’s been talking about,” Hinata’s mother replied.

”Mama!” Hinata protested, his mouth full of bread, “Mm! This new bread recipe is really good!” With the team enjoying the baked goods the Hinata family bakery became the team’s new safe haven.

”So how’s thing been up here,” Hinata asked his former teammates.

”Quiet,” Sawamura replied.

”Daichi! I’m not that bad!” Hinata protested, “Anything interesting happen?”

”Kageyama got invited to the All Inclusive Japan Youth Camp,” Sugawara said.

”Wow! That’s impressive bakageyama! I reckon if I was still here I’d be joining you!” Hinata replied.

”Yeah right! You’d be tagging along because you didn’t get invited dumbass!” Kageyama retorted.

”And Tsukishima got invited to a first year training camp at Shiratorizawa,” Sawamura added.

”Tch,” Tsukishima added(?).

”So what about you, how has thing been down in Hyogo?” Yamaguchi asked.

”Hectic!” Hinata let out a sigh, “My mum finally got to open a bakery, which has been her life long dream. Natsu’s been doing really well in her new school,”

”Hinata, we’re asking about you. How have you been?” Sugawara said.

”Not that great really,” Hinata replied meekly, “Everyone talks funny and they all have their friends. I joined the volleyball team but their setter really hates me so I’m not allowed to play with the team. I just have to practise at the side,”

”So it’s just like when you first met Kageyama,” Sawamura said.

”But worse!” Hinata protested.

”It’s still the same thing. I’m sure the rest of the team wants you to join but their setter is holding them back. You’ve just got to prove to this jerk setter that you should be on the team,” Sawamura said.

”And if he doesn’t agree then send us over,” Tanaka said, “And we’ll beat his ass until he does,”

”Thanks guys,” Hinata laughed, “Well I should go and get some meat buns whilst I’m here,”

”Group photo!” Nishinoya shouted, “Come on everyone in!” The team took a group selfie which was shared onto everyone’s phones. No-one noticed Hinata change it to his phone’s background.

After a couple more days back in Miyagi Hinata had to return to Hyogo. Hinata was in practise sitting on the bench staring at his home screen. “Who’re they?” Atsumu asked.

”None of your business,” Hinata replied in a huff.

”Suit yourself,” Atsumu rolled his eyes as he walked away.

”’Tsumu, you’ve treated ‘im like trash this ‘ole time. Why can’t ‘e do the same back?” Osamu said to Atsumu.

”Whatever,” Atsumu shrugged it off.

”Is that yer old team?” Kita asked.

”Yeah,” Hinata replied.

”When did you take the photo?”

”A couple of days back. I miss playing with them. Well I miss playing with a team full stop. They were my first real team, and now I fear that they’ll be my last real team,”

”No. They’re not gonna be yer last real team. Atsumu’s away next week on All Inclusive Japan Youth Camp. So you’ll be playin’ with us properly for once,”

“Really?”

“Yeah,”

”Great!” Hinata suddenly began looking forward to the next week.

Over the course of the next week Kita taught Hinata how to receive whilst the rest of the team helped him with his nerves and serves. Meanwhile Atsumu met Kageyama.

”It’s going good,” Kageyama replied to someone on his phone, “Yeah there are all these good players. I’m seeing a lack of you! Yeah! I know! I know! So your setter’s here too, huh? So who’s the guy I’ve got to beat up for Tanaka and Nishinoya? Fine. But at least you get to practise with the team, if only for a week. I’m telling you dumbass Hinata ‘Nari isn’t a school name! I don’t care if it’s what everyone calls it! What’s the damn name of your new school? What do you mean you’ve forgotten? Wow such an idiot,” Kageyama was surprised when the caller suddenly hung up, “He just hung up. Wow,”

”Who was that?” Atsumu asked.

”Old teammate. He’s having trouble adjusting to his new school,” Kageyama replied.

”Oh, what school?”

”Apparently he’s forgotten and I keep telling him that there isn’t a school called ‘Nari. I swear he gets more stupid everyday,”

”So can ‘e play?”

”Yeah. Here I have a video from our game against Shiratorizawa,” Kageyama began to show Atsumu the video.

”Who’s that?”

”Hinata Shouyou,” Atsumu spat out his drink, “Gross,”

”Sorry. Is ‘e always like this?”

”Yeah,”

”And was ‘e the person who ya were talkin’ to?”

”Yeah. Apparently he’s got this jerk setter who hates him. I keep telling him not to compare him to me, but apparently this setter also views Hinata as nonessential to winning, which I used to do. But hey! I at least let him practise,” Atsumu knew that he was said setter.

”Hey, send me that video,”

”Sure,”

”I’m tellin’ you ‘Samu. Ya’v got to watch this!” Atsumu was chasing Osamu around the gym.

”Oh, he’s back,” Hinata said as he entered, “I just hope Kageyama didn’t beat up every other setter at the camp... Hmm... Looks like Atsumu didn’t get beat up, so I’m assuming that Kageyama didn’t go around beating up random setters,”

”Maybe he should have beat up Atsumu,” Kita joked, “Might have beaten some sense into him,”

”Hey shut yer pie ‘oles ya two! Kageyama didn’t lay a hand on me!” Atsumu shouted.

”Should ‘ave,” Hinata retorted.

”He’s developin’ an accent!” Atsumu shouted celebratory.

”So what’s this video ya want us to watch?” Kita asked. Atsumu pulled out his phone.

”Why didn’t ya tell us ya could play like this Hinata!” Atsumu said as he showed the two the video.

”Ya know something Atsumu. The rest of us already knew this. Ya just chose to sulk,” Kita said before coldly explaining how Atsumu was illogical and wrong. Hinata spent the lecture texting Kageyama.

**Hinata**

Yo bakageyama. What did you do?

**Kageyama**

Nothing?

**Hinata**

You sure you didn’t just beat up every setter at the camp?

**Kageyama**

Are you finally allowed to play again?

**Hinata**

Yeah!

**Kageyama**

Who’s your setter?

**Hinata**

Miya Atsumu

**Kageyama**

So that’s why he spat water out when I showed him the video.

**Hinata**

This video?

**Hinata**

_****video.mp4_

**Kageyama**

Yeah

**Hinata**

Well thanks for showing him it

**Hinata**

And tell Tanaka and Nishinoya that they’re not allowed to beat anyone up

**Hinata**

Pls

**Kageyama**

Now I wish I did just beat every other setter at the camp

**Hinata**

Bakageyama no!

**Kageyama**

Yes!

**Hinata**

NO!

**Kageyama**

YES!

**Hinata**

g2g! ttyl! Thanks again!

”Was one video all it would’ve taken?” Hinata asked, “Man takes a fool to come up with a fool proof plan,”

”Shuddup! Come on we’ve got practise!” Atsumu said as he ruffled Hinata hair, “An’ ya better not start callin’ me an idiot. I already know ‘bout all the jerk stuff from Kageyama,”

”If it makes ya feel better I call him a jerk too,”

”Do ya know a setter who ya haven’t called a jerk?”

”Nah!”

Inarizaki were preparing for their first match of nationals, because they were the last tournament's runner up they got to miss the first round, ”’Rasuno, huh,” Kita said, “That’s ya old school right Hinata,”

”Yeah,” Hinata nodded, “So we ‘ave to paly ‘em tomorrow,”

”We’ll crush ‘em!” Atsumu shouted.

”If they don’t crush ya first,” Hinata said as he sent a text to the Karasuno group chat.

**Hinata**

Pls, if you see my team do not start attacking them!

**Tanaka**

I make no promises

**Nishinoya**

Same here

**Kageyama**

I might have to give your setter a little roughening

**Sawamura**

Please say that you’re joking

**Tanaka**

No

**Nishinoya**

Why would we be joking?

**Kageyama**

He has it coming

**Hinata**

Guys pls! 

**Sugawara**

Maybe

**Hinata**

Thx

**Sawamura**

Not you too Suga?

”See,” Hinata said as he showed Atsumu and Kita his phone, “Yer not exactly safe,”

”They ‘ave to be joking, right?” Atsumu laughed nervously.

”Maybe they just mean on the court. We’re playin’ ‘em tomorrow,” Kita reasoned.

The next day Inarizaka and Karasuno made their way to the court.

”Where’s the bastard?” Tanaka shouted, “Which one am I beating up?”

”Tanaka-senpai!” Hinata shouted in protest, “Yer not hittin any o’ ‘em!”

”He’s got a Kansai accent!” Yamaguchi exclaimed.

”I may be small but I can pack a punch!” Nishinoya shouted to Inarizaki.

”Nishinoya-senpai! Please! I told ya not to!” Hinata protested.

”I’m sorry about them,” Sawamura apologised on behalf of the team, “Suga, Kageyama - no!”

”See ya on the court, ‘kay!” Hinata said as he left with his team.

"I'll crush you dumbass Hinata!" Kageyama yelled.

"Ya wish bakageyama!"


	5. Kamomedai

"We're moving to Nagano," Hinata's father told him and Natsu, "I got offered a job there and we have to move there. I'm sure you'll love it there,"

"When are we moving?" Hinata asked, hiding the fact that he already knew.

"In three weeks time," Hinata's mother replied, "I know it's hard but you need to start packing up and saying goodbye to your friends,"

"So where are you moving to?" Sawamura asked.

"Nagano," Hinata replied.

"Wow!" Yamaguchi commented, That's in a different region!"

"But I won't get to play with you guys anymore!" Hinata said, "I also don't know what school that I'm moving to next! They might not even have a volleyball club!"

Hinata had enjoyed his final three weeks at Karasuno before he left for Nagano. That's when realisation hit him. He wouldn't get to play with his team in nationals. Even if he got onto a good team that made it to nationals he wouldn’t get to play with his team again. All that effort he put in the Shiratorizawa match was for nothing. Hinata looked longingly out of the car window as he began the long journey to his new home.

"So they've told us your new schools," Hinata's father said as they finished unpacking, "Natsu's going to the nearby elementary school it's called something like Ireira Elementary. Shouyou, you're going to a school called Kamomedai High,"

"Kamomedai?" Hinata's asked.

"I'm sure that it'll have a volleyball club," Hinata's mother said. 

Hinata took one look at his uniform and knew that it would be a pain to wash if he got it dirty. It consisted of white trousers and a white gakuran jacket. Hinata spent his lunchtime walking around the school trying to get an idea of where everything was. Hinata passed a gym and peered inside just in case it was the volleyball club. There was a short player who was practising his serves, “It does have a volleyball club!” Hinata shouted in glee, “And that serve, it might be more powerful than Kageyama’s,”

”Of course it’s powerful!” The white haired boy said as he approached Hinata, “Do you play volleyball?”

”Yes,” Hinata replied.

”Then why aren’t you on the team?”

”I just moved here,”

”What position do you play?”

”Middle blocker,”

”How tall are you?”

”164 cm,”

”What’s your jumping reach?”

”I’ve never measured it. I was about to with my team because we were going to nationals but then I had to leave,”

”Oh,”

”And now I won’t get to go to nationals anymore,”

”No you will,”

”How?”

”If you join our volleyball club you’ll get to play with us at nationals,”

”Really!”

”Yeah, I’ll show you who Suwa is. He’s our captain,”

”What about you? What position do you play? How tall are you? What’s your jumping reach?”

”I’m our ace, I’m 169 cm tall and my jumping reach is 342 cm,”

”Wow!” Hinata thought that if they had met at nationals, the boy would have been his rival but they were playing on the same team. It was the same thing with Kageyama, if they were on different sides of the court they were enemies but when they were on the same side of the court they were something to be feared. “I get to play Kageyama and beat him,” Hinata said in realisation.

”Suwa, we’ve got a new member,” the white haired boy said.

”Okay Hoshiumi, what’s his name?” The captain replied.

”Hinata Shouyou,” Hinata replied.

”My new school’s great. We have this really great volleyball club and they made it to nationals too. Their ace is teaching me how to serve too, so that’s really fun! What’s our name? Well the truth is... I forgot what my school’s called. No you’re a dumbass! Bakageyama! Of course I’ll watch you play Nekoma at nationals if you get to,” Hinata was on the phone to Kageyama, “Good luck on that training camp. Our ace got onto it too, and I would have been there if I hadn’t transferred. I would have! Totally would! Shut up! I’ll hang up! I’m gonna!” Hinata hung up the phone and went to practise.

Hinata was stopping off at a t-shirt stall at nationals, he got the way of the ace top whilst Hoshiumi had gotten a willpower one, “Hinata, you got the way of the ace? Why?” Hoshiumi asked.

”Bokuto told me about, and I wanted to get one,” Hinata said as he displayed the top to Bokuto. Akaashi saw Hinata and pointed him out to Bokuto, “Tsukishima,” Hinata waved to his former teammate.

”Tch,” Tsukishima replied(?).

”Looks like I’ve got to get going,” Hinata said as he noticed his teammate approaching Hoshiumi to fetch him.

”Well done against Nekoma!” Hinata said to his former teammates, “I still wish that I got to play with you guys but my team’s also good,”

”What team are you on?” Sawamura asked.

”Truth be told, I forgot it’s name Daichi,” Hinata replied.

”Well we’re playing Kamomedai in the quarter finals,” Kageyama said, “Their ace is similar to you,”

”Kamomedai... That does sound familiar,” Hinata mumbled.

”Hinata, let’s go,” Hoshiumi called out to Hinata, “We’ve got our match against Karasuno. You said that you were looking forward to playing your old team,”

”Coming!” Hinata said, “Wait we’re playing Karasuno next?”

”Yeah,” Hoshiumi replied, “Come on let’s go before they send the others to get you,”

”See you guys on the court!” Hinata replied as he ran off, “And I’ll beat your ass bakageyama!”

”You wish dumbass!” Kageyama shouted back.


	6. Itachiyama

We're moving to Tokyo," Hinata's father told him and Natsu, "I got offered a job there and we have to move there. I'm sure you'll love it there,"

"When are we moving?" Hinata asked, hiding the fact that he already knew.

"In three weeks time," Hinata's mother replied, "I know it's hard but you need to start packing up and saying goodbye to your friends,"

"So where are you moving to?" Sawamura asked.

"Tokyo," Hinata replied.

"Wow!" Yamaguchi commented, "You get to move to Tokyo!"

"But I won't get to play with you guys anymore!" Hinata said, "I also don't know what school that I'm moving to next! They might not even have a volleyball club!"

Hinata had enjoyed his final three weeks at Karasuno before he left for Tokyo. That's when realisation hit him. He wouldn't get to play in the training camp that the team had been preparing for. If he ever got to play Nekoma again it wouldn't be the same. Hinata looked longingly out of the car window as he began the long journey to his new home.

"So they've told us your new schools," Hinata's father said as they finished unpacking, "Natsu's going to the nearby elementary school it's called something like Koshi Elementary. Shouyou, you're going to a school called Itachiyama Academy,"

"Itachiyama! They won inter high! Do you think they’d let me on their team?" Hinata's face lit up.

"Looks like someone's excited about their new school," Hinata's mother said. Hinata couldn't wait for Monday to come around.

On Monday Hinata got changed into his new uniform and made his way to his new classroom, "I'm Hinata Shouyou, I hope that we can get along," he introduced himself to his new class. Everything was new for Hinata, so by the end of the day he was already searching for something familiar - volleyball. "Excuse me," Hinata said to one of his classmates, "Do you know where the volleyball club is?"

"It's in the white brick gym. Go out the back entrance, then take a left and it's the first gym to your right," they replied, "Do you know where the changing room is?"

"Yes, thank you for your help," Hinata replied as he ran off to get changed, he went to the back entrance of the school and followed the directions that he was given, sure enough he found the volleyball club, "Wow!" Hinata let out an amazed sigh.

"Can I help you?" someone asked.

"I'm new here. I'm Hinata Shouyou! And I can spike!" Hinata said eagerly, "Please let me join your team!"

"Well I'm not the captain," the person replied, "But I'm sure there's space for you," One practise later and Hinata was on the team, the top team.

"You'll get it with practise Hinata," Komori said as he finished teaching Hinata how to receive.

”Where’s the freak duo?” Kuroo asked Karasuno.

”Kageyama is taking catch up exams and Hinata transferred schools, he’s actually in Tokyo,” Sawamura replied.

”He didn’t transfer to Nekoma,” Kuroo replied.

”Shouyou?” Kozume asked upon seeing Hinata on Itachiyama’s team.

”Kenma! Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I had to transfer to Itachiyama,” Hinata replied, “I’m sure that Karasuno will make it to nationals though,”

”Okay cool,” Kozume replied.

”Did you see Itachiyama’s new player!” Bokuto shouted at Kuroo, “He was so fast!”

”No I did not Bokuto, because I was playing my own match,” Kuroo replied.

”Bleh!” Bokuto stuck his tongue out at Kuroo.

”I’ll ask Kageyama right now then,” Hinata said to Koume, “He’ll know if he’s going to nationals,”

”WHAT IS IT NOW DUMBASS?” Kageyama shouted.

”I may have forgotten that my phone was on speaker,” Hinata mumbled in apology, “I just wanted to know whether you made it to nationals or not,”

”Of course we made it!” Kagayema said over the phone.

”So you beat Shiratorizawa! Did you shove it in the grand king’s face?” Hinata replied.

”Of course,” Kageyama replied before hanging up.

”That’s Karasuno’s no.10! What’s he doing here?” Kuroo shouted.

”Hey Kuroo,” Kozume said to Kuroo.

”No that’s Itachiyama’s new player I was telling you about!” Bokuto shouted equally as loud.

”No that’s Karasuno’s no.10!” Kuroo argued.

”Itachiyama’s no.11!” Bokuto argued.

”No.10!”

”No.11!”

”What if I told you that I was both!” Hinata shouted.

”No way,” Kuroo said.

”I had to transfer just before the training camp, and the school I ended up going to was Itachiyama,” Hinata explained, “Good news Kuroo, Karasuno made it to nationals,”

”Kenma! It’s going to happen this year!” Kuroo said excitedly.

”Even Kageyama knows someone!” Nishinoya complained.

”Nishinoya-senpai!” Hinata ran over to Nishinoya, “Tanaka-senpai... Is talking to a girl?”

”I am as shocked as you!” Nishinoya replied, “But if you don’t go to Nekoma or Fukurodani, then how are you here?”

”Tokyo gets three representatives,” Sawamura said, “And the third is,”

”My new school Itachiyama Academy!” Hinata interrupted Sawamura, “Sorry Daichi-san,”

”Didn’t those guys win last tournament?” Sugawara asked.

”They did!” Hinata replied, “And now I get to play with them!”

”Wow, you’re so lucky!” Nishinoya said, “But I would never give up the girls’ uniform of Karasuno, not even for a powerhouse school,”

”Gotta go! Someone has to deal with Sakusa, and Komori decided that it wasn’t going to be him,” Hinata said as he ran off to the corner to support Sakusa.

”And you must be Kageyama’s teammates. You didn’t happen to see Sakusa or a small, orange haired boy?” Komori asked Karasuno.

”Hinata said that he had to support Sakusa because someone else decided that it wasn’t them,” Nishinoya said, “Would say who he said, but it might be you,”

”Probably was... Wait how do you know Hinata?” Komori asked.

”He was our old teammate,” Karasuno said proudly.

”Wait, this is the infamous Karasuno of the little giant?” Komori asked.

”Yeah,” Karasuno replied.

”So you must be Nishinoya, the libero. You must be Azumane, the ace,” Komori began rattling off names.

“No! They got Inarizaki in the second round!” Hinata cried for his old teammates, “We’re going on a trip!”

”You’re going on a trip,” Komori said, “The match is early,”

”And you’re lazy,” Hinata replied, "Sakusa's comming, aren't you Sakusa?"

"Sure," Sakusa said as he let Hinata virtually drag him to the match, Komori reluctantly agreed to come.

"Oh yeah, Kageyama never found out what team Hinata plays on, as far as he's concerned Hinata isn't even at nationals," Sugawara said to Enoshita.

"What do you call that dumbass!" Hinata yelled as Kageyama, "You can do better than that bakageyama! I want to kick your ass at nationals, so don't go losing now!"

"I'll kick your ass dumbass!" Kageyama shouted back.

"No I will!" 

"No I will!"

"We're leaving you Hinata!" Komori said, "It's too early!"

"Komori!" Hinata ran off, "I will beat you bakageyama!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the middle of writing this chapter an idea came to me. What about writing the school transfers at different times e.g. instead of Hinata transferring to Fukurodani before the training camp, he moved after. What do you think of that? Would you like me to rewrite some of the transfers at different times? And if so, which schools? (Don't worry I won't redo schools until I've got all the other schools done first - requests still open for them!)


	7. Nohebi

"We're moving to Tokyo," Hinata's father told him and Natsu, "I got offered a job there and we have to move there. I'm sure you'll love it there,"

"When are we moving?" Hinata asked, hiding the fact that he already knew.

"In three weeks time," Hinata's mother replied, "I know it's hard but you need to start packing up and saying goodbye to your friends,"

"So where are you moving to?" Sawamura asked.

"Tokyo," Hinata replied.

"Wow!" Yamaguchi commented, "You get to move to Tokyo!"

"But I won't get to play with you guys anymore!" Hinata said, "I also don't know what school that I'm moving to next! They might not even have a volleyball club!"

Hinata had enjoyed his final three weeks at Karasuno before he left for Tokyo. That's when realisation hit him. He wouldn't get to play in the training camp that the team had been preparing for. If he ever got to play Nekoma again it wouldn't be the same. Hinata looked longingly out of the car window as he began the long journey to his new home.

"So they've told us your new schools," Hinata's father said as they finished unpacking, "Natsu's going to the nearby elementary school it's called something like Ikita Elementary. Shouyou, you're going to a school called Nohebi Academy,"

"Nohebi?" Hinata's asked, never hearing the name before.

"They made it to that national tournament that you were trying to get into just recently," Hinata's mother replied. Hinata looked at the web page that she had loaded. He had briefly heard of Fukurodani Academy and how they were a powerhouse and he knew that Itachiayama Academy had won nationals, so that meant that if he ever wanted to play in nationals, he'd have to beat Nekoma. Hinata was uncertain on how happy he was going to be about his new team. On the one hand, he didn't want to stop his friends from getting to play their match - he knew how big it was. But he also couldn't guarantee that Karasuno would even make it to nationals, or if Nekoma (had he stayed at Karasuno) would have made it too. In the end, Hinata decided that it wasn't worth playing his worst to give others the chance to play at nationals when he equally wanted to play there too.

Hinata got dressed into his new uniform and left for his new school. The school day had passed and he made his way to the gym where the volleyball club supposedly trained, "I'm Hinata Shouyou, I just transferred here today from Miyagai and I'd like to join the volleyball club," Hinata said as he entered the gym. Hinata was introduced to the team and began to practise, everyone was impressed by his speed and jumping, but thoroughly disappointed with his receiving.

"I guess we'll just have to shape you into a defensive player then," Daishou shrugged. Hinata was then paired up with other first year on the team, Kuguri. The two were miles apart. Hinata was energetic and Kuguri was disinterested. Somehow the two got on well - the Yin and Yang of the team.

Over the holidays Hinata practised his receiving with his teammates and Sakishima finally could toss for his quicks. Hinata had also gotten used to Nohebi's play style, which he didn't completely agree with but understood why they used it. Nohebi felt confident going into their tournament.

"Where's the freak duo?" Kuroo asked Sawamura as Karasuno arrived for their training camp.

"Kageyama has catch up exams, and Hinata had to transfer to a school in Tokyo," Sawamura replied.

Nohebi had lost to Itachiyama, but there was still one last chance of the making it to nationals, "We need to beat Nekoma tomorrow," Daishou said to the team.

"Yeah!" they all replied. The next day came and Nohebi's new addition came as a shock to Nekoma.

"Hinata. What are you doing here?" Kuroo asked, in a tone that demanded answers.

"I go here now," Hinata replied bashfully, "Because I had to transfer as my dad got a job here,"

"Oh," Kozume let out a disappointed sigh. It was a close match, but Nohebi beat Nekoma due to them having Hinata on their team.

"Hinata?" Karasuno exclaimed, they had made it to nationals

"Nohebi? Is that your new team?" Yamaguchi asked, looking at Hinata's new tracksuits.

"Yeah," Hinata replied.

"Kuroo mentioned them before, the snakes," Sawamura commented. Hinata bit the inside of his cheek, he still felt bad for being part of the reason that Karasuno and Nekoma wouldn't get to play each other at nationals, but it's like Daishou said, there was no way of guaranteeing that the two would even get to play each other had they both made it to nationals, and so Hinata could still hold his head up high when with his former teammates.

"Boke! Hinata you asshole!" Kageyama grabbed Hinata by his jacket collar, "You stopped us from playing Nekoma!"

"I didn't get a choice is what school I went to bakageyama!" Hinata pointed out, "And I wanted you guys to play. But I want to play more!"

"Whatever," Kageyama replied, slightly understanding Hinata's reasoning, "I'll kick your ass if we go up against each other,"

"You wish! I'll kick it first!" Hinata retorted.


	8. Aoba Johai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ridiculously long wait. I had this almost completed for ages but I couldn’t fill in the gaps, and then I’d find bits to nitpick at and it never felt complete, and so I kind of gave up on this and forgot about it. However I got remind by someone to update, thank you for asking me to update - in this case it genuinely helped, and so I went back to do this and taking the time away did actually help me fill in those gaps and improve aspects. My advice (I’m partially writing this for my own future reference) for that “almost there” writer’s block (that’s what I’m calling it) from this experience would be leave it alone for a bit around 3-7 days, it also depends on how much the ideas are still hovering around in your brain, so wait until the ideas calm down/go away and a day on top of that and then come back to your work. It helps the ideas flow through better and can lead the work into a different direction, it also helps to pick up on some missed out errors.

"We're moving to elsewhere in Miyagi," Hinata's father told him and Natsu, "I got offered a job there and we have to move there. I'm sure you'll love it there, even though it’ll cause a few disruptions,"

"When are we moving?" Hinata asked, hiding the fact that he already knew.

"In three weeks time," Hinata's mother replied, "I know it's hard but you need to start packing up and saying goodbye to your friends,"

"So where are you moving to?" Sawamura asked.

"I’ll still be in Miyagi, just not here," Hinata replied.

"Oh," Yamaguchi commented, "So we’ll have to play you,"

"I know! It’s going to be horrible, and I’ll never get to beat Seijoh with you guys," Hinata said.

Hinata had enjoyed his final three weeks at Karasuno before he moved. He still didn’t know what team he would be going to, which made things even worse

"So they've told us your new schools," Hinata's father said as they finished unpacking, "Natsu is going to the local elementary school. Shouyou, you're going to a school called Aoba Johsai High,"

"Seijoh? Seijoh! I can’t go there!" Hinata's face paled.

”What do you mean Shouyou?” Hinata’s mother asked.

”Mama! That’s the school that my team lost to in inter high. I can’t go there! I won’t! I don’t want to play with the enemy!” Hinata protested.

”Listen, we know this isn’t easy for you Shouyou,” Hinata’s father said.

”I’ll go, but I won’t enjoy it,” Hinata grumbled.

Monday arrived too quickly and Hinata put on the uniform of his enemies. He hated how it almost suited him, “This is my life now,” Hinata sighed as he got his bike and cycled to school. Hinata tried his best at keeping a low profile, hoping that the two first years on the team weren’t in his class. Luckily they weren’t and nobody bothered Hinata that much. Hinata missed having a friend in his class, or even having classmates, but if that was the price he had to pay for avoiding the great king and his volleyball club, Hinata would accept it. Not that he hated anyone on the team, but it was too soon after playing with Karasuno and trying so hard to beat them, he just couldn’t even consider the possibility of joining. Perhaps in the future, the next school year?

”Iwa-chan! There’s always a chance that the transfer student likes volleyball!” Oikawa said to Iwaizumi. Hinata cursed fate as he made a beeline for the door.

”Tooru!” Someone called out, Hinata ignored it as he made his way to the bathroom to hide and eat lunch.

”Well if I were a transfer student who isn’t a people person and is cold towards others, I’d come to the bathroom,” Oikawa explained to Iwaiumi as the two entered the bathroom. Hinata gulped, there was no escaping his fate now, he was trapped. Either he’d have to come out and face Oikawa and Iwaizumi, or he’d have to sit and wait until the bell rang and hopefully the two left, but knowing them, Hinata had a suspicion that Oikawa wouldn’t leave because of the bell.

”Maybe they want to be left alone. Or perhaps they’re a girl, did you think of that Crappykawa,” Iwaizumi said.

”No, the first years made it very clear that their new classmate was a boy,” Oikawa replied, “We only want to know if you play volleyball!”

Hinata had a plan, he grabbed his notebook and a pencil. He wrote the word no on a page and tore it out sliding it underneath the door.

”Oh. Do you want to play volleyball?” Oikawa asked as he handed the sheet of paper bag. Hinata slid it under the door again, “No point in convincing you then,” Oikawa sighed as he left the bathroom. At least that was what Hinata thought, so he left the cubicle. “You do play volleyball!” Oikawa shouted as he saw Hinata. Hinata cursed whatever gods there were for his misfortune as he realised that he would be forced to join the team. Fight or flight kicked in and Hinata tried to run out of the bathroom. However Oikawa had longer arms and legs and quickly grabbed onto Hinata, “Not so fast Chibi-chan!”

”Let go!” Hinata complained as he shrugged of his blazer and bag and made a run for it. He could return for his stuff later.

”I swear that that transfer student is crazy! He’s running from who knows what,” someone said.

”Why won’t you join?” Oikawa wailed as he chased after Hinata. Hinata sighed as he saw that Oikawa was still following him and saw an open side door. Hinata went outside through the door and continued to run, he didn’t know where, just somewhere.

Oikawa saw Hinata exit the building and continue to go on in the same direction that he had before. Oikawa ran out of the entrance and lifted Hinata onto his shoulders.

”Let me down!” Hinata loudly complained.

”Not until you agree to join!” Oikawa made his demands clear.

”Why would I join your team? If I recall correctly, I still want to kick your ass after inter high,” Hinata replied.

”Well then, afternoon lessons are going to be awkward,” Oikawa said as he carried Hinata to his classroom. Hinata began searching for his phone before remembering that it was in his blazer which was in the bathroom, “Don’t worry, Iwa-chan has your stuff,”

”Now I’m more worried,” Hinata complained, “FINE!”

”What?” Oikawa asked, already sure of what was about to happen.

”I’ll join your stupid volleyball team,” Hinata grumbled, “Now let me go and give me my stuff back,”

”Great! I’ll pick you up after class so that you don’t try to skip it!” Oikawa let Hinata down and led him to Iwaizumi, Hinata quickly pulled out his phone and texted the first person that came to mind. Kageyama.

**Hinata:** Help! I’ve been kidnapped!

 **Kageyama:** What? If you were kidnapped then why would you have your phone on you?

 **Hinata:** Just help!

 **Kageyama:** I still don’t believe you

 **Hinata:** You’re useless!

 **Kageyama:** At least I didn’t get “kidnapped”

 **Hinata:** I did! And by these two!

 **Hinata:** _picture.jpeg_

 **Kageyama:** What are you doing at Seijoh?

 **Hinata:** I had to transfer there, and I was trying really hard to avoid these two, but the grand king found me and he’s forced me to join his team. HENCE KIDNAPPED

 **Hinata:** SO YEAH! THIS IS KIND OF AN EMERGENCY!

 **Kageyama:** And you expect me to just waltz into your new school to save you?

 **Hinata:** Yes!

 **Kageyama:** When do I need to be there?

 **Hinata:** You’re the best Kageyama! Classes end at four, so arrive at quarter to four

 **Kageyama:** Ok

Hinata let out a sigh of relief, help was going to come. Hinata tried to focus on afternoon lessons, as soon as the bell sounded he ran out of the classroom to find Kageyama. Hinata soon realised the one fault in his plan, he never told Kageyama where he would be, “Where do you think you’re going?” Oikawa asked as he grabbed onto Hinata, “We had a deal Chibi-chan,”

”Crap,” Hinata cursed under his breath.

”Hmm. One week without spiking as punishment for trying to trick me,” Oikawa smirked.

”Suits me,” Hinata rolled his eyes as his met with Kageyama, “DO SOMETHING BAKAGEYAMA! I AM BEING HELD AGAINST MY WILL HERE AND YOU ARE JUST STANDING THERE!”

”YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME WHAT CLASS TO WAIT AT DUMBASS!” Kageyama shouted back.

”I REALISE THAT NOW IDIOT! BUT I CAN’T DO ANYTHING ABOUT THAT ANYMORE!” Hinata shouted back.

”Look! A wild Tobio-chan!” Oikawa sung, “What are you doing here?” 

“None of your business. Come on dumbass. We’re done doing recon,” Kageyama said.

”You two know that I’m not deaf,” Oikawa said, his face deadpanned, “I did hear your argument,”

”What argument?” Hinata asked innocently before continuing to mouth insults at Kageyama who was doing the same.

”Up we go!” Oikawa said as he lifted Hinata onto his shoulders for the second time of the day, “Please stop making this a regular occurrence Chibi-chan,”

”I’ll do what I like,” Hinata pouted as he wriggled around trying to get down, he sighed as he saw that there was no escape and glared at Kageyama. Kageyama shrugged and left, “I will remember this betrayal Kageyama,” Hinata said to himself.

”I don’t get why you’re so annoyed,” Oikawa said, “With you on our team we might stand a chance at beating Shiratorizawa and going to nationals,”

”I was meant to got to nationals with Karasuno,” Hinata replied, “And not with Seijoh,”

”Meant to doesn’t mean have to,” Oikawa teased.

”I also doesn’t mean be forced to but with someone else,” 

”And it doesn’t mean want to either,” Oikawa said, expecting a response from Hinata but instead he was returned with silence, “Just because you were meant to play with Karasuno at nationals, that doesn’t mean that you aren’t allowed to still want to play at nationals,”

”I know that but I know that I don’t want to play with Seijoh either,”

”I get that you’re hesitant, you know how much Karasuno want to play at nationals and that we beat you. But we want to go to nationals too!” Oikawa let Hinata down, “Is it really fair to stop us from doing that?”

”I guess it’s not,”

”What was that? Was that you saying that you would join our team and get us to nationals?”

”I just said that it’s not fair to stop you from doing that. So that’s why I’ll not play volleyball with either team. I’ll join your stupid club because I said I would, but I won’t play. That way I’m not playing on Karasuno and stopping you from winning, but I’m not also playing on Seijoh and stopping Karasuno from winning,” 

“But!”

”It is fair grand king! If I was still playing at Karasuno, which I should be, then we would beat you next time, so I’m giving you a chance to win,”

”That’s not fair for you though, is it?”

”No it is,”

”Why do you have to sacrifice volleyball just so the two teams can be neutral? Why can’t you get to continue playing?”

”I don’t want to stop Karasuno from getting to play Nekoma at nationals!”

”Even if they made it to the finals, do you think that Karasuno could beat Shiratorizawa?”

”Yes!”

”If they still had you, then maybe they could, but now they don’t. I don’t think that they’ll make it to nationals. So here’s your choice. Shiratorizawa or us? Give up the chance of nationals, or try for it regardless of who you’re playing for?”

”If that was the question, then I would chose to go to nationals,”

”Then you’ll play on the team,”

”But that’s not the question!”

”Then make it the question,”

”But...”

”But what?”

”I still feel like I’m betraying my old teammates,”

”If you don’t join you’re betraying your new teammates,”

”What are you doing?” Hinata flinched as Oikawa lifted him up again.

”We’re going to practise Chibi-chan!”

"Oh for crying out loud,"

"So rude! Fine, you're going to learn how to set today,"

"But I'm a spiker! And you're the setter!"

"Tough luck Chibi-chan, I'm our captain - and my word is final!"

Hinata reluctantly trudged over to practise, he didn’t seem to have a choice, although he was secretly happy that he got to play volleyball again, “Oikawa,” Hinata broke the silence on their way there.

”Yes Chibi-chan?” Oikawa replied.

”Why couldn’t you have waited a couple of weeks? I would have been more open you know,” 

“And let my newest secret weapon for beating Ushiwaka slack off and worsen. And two weeks would turn into two months and so on,”

”Secret weapon for beating Ushiwaka?”

”Yeah,” Oikawa stopped walking and stared at Hinata, “Did you really think that my team or myself enjoy loosing to Shiratorizawa every time? That we were okay with them going to nationals every single time? Sure it sucks to loose any match; but loosing in the finals - it’s the worst. You were so close to greatness, yet you fell at the last hurdle, and someone that tiny bit better than you won instead.”

”Well no, but it’s strange to think that other teams want to win just as much. It feels strange,”

”I guess,”

”But two weeks or so wouldn’t have hurt. Do you think this move was slow for me or my family?”

”I’’m guessing not because you’re still in Miygai,”

”Three weeks notice was all I had, and then two days notice for which new school I was going to. Oikawa, I had three weeks to say goodbye to my team, and two days to comprehend that if I ever wanted to play on a team again, which I do, that I would have to play on my current greatest rivals’ team. It was hard, even now I still feel like I’m betraying my old team. And then I think of Nekoma, and how I’m betraying Kenma and Rooster Head because if I’m actively trying to stop Karasuno from winning, then I’m also actively trying to stop the Battle at the Trash Heap. I knew that after a while I’d be fine with changing teams, but it’s all so sudden,”

”If you tell them they’ll understand. You didn’t choose to move, and if they’re getting mad at you for wanting to continue playing volleyball, then they aren’t true friends,”

”Yeah, you’re right,” Hinata let out a large sigh.

”And we’re here,” Oikawa announced.

Hinata didn't enjoy practise at first, it didn't still feel right playing with the enemy, even after his heart to heart with Oikawa; but he also couldn't deny that he had got better. He could do more advanced plays and could receive harder balls because Oikawa loved to mess with him in practise, pushing Hinata further than he thought he could go. After his first practise match with the team Hinata's view on the team did a complete one eighty, from there on he loved practise often being one of the first to show up. He even managed to gain the trust of the team's most uncooperative member, Kyoutani.

October came and the team was fighting for their right to go to nationals, in the semi finals they went up against Karasuno. Hinata glanced at his old team, "I don't want to stop you from playing Nekoma at nationals... But I also don't want to prevent myself from going to nationals, that's why I'll play my best with any team that I can," Hinata declared to Karasuno as he walked to Aoba Johsai's area.

"Oh you're on dumbass!" Kageyama shouted back.


	9. Date Tech

"We're moving to elsewhere in Miyagi," Hinata's father told him and Natsu, "I got offered a job there and we have to move there. I'm sure you'll love it there, even though it’ll cause a few disruptions,"

"When are we moving?" Hinata asked, hiding the fact that he already knew.

"In three weeks time," Hinata's mother replied, "I know it's hard but you need to start packing up and saying goodbye to your friends,"

"So where are you moving to?" Sawamura asked.

"I’ll still be in Miyagi, just not here," Hinata replied.

"Oh," Yamaguchi commented, "So we’ll have to play you next year,"

"I know! It’s going to be horrible, but I'll only just get to play nationals with you," Hinata said.

Hinata had enjoyed his final three weeks at Karasuno before he moved. He still didn’t know what team he would be going to, which made things even worse. However Hinata knew that he had been lucky to have just made it to nationals, even though they didn't win.

"So they've told us your new schools," Hinata's father said as they finished unpacking, "Natsu is going to the local elementary school. Shouyou, you're going to a school called Date Tech High,"

"Aone and the iron wall?" Hinata asked, "Well coach Ukai did say that they could be the biggest problem next year,"

"I don't know, I know that they have a volleyball club," Hinata's mother tried to answer.

Monday arrived and after a boring day of lessons he joined the volleyball team, working with Koganegawa to implement the minus tempo quick attack. June arrived the next year and Date Tech were up against Karasuno in the prefecture finals, that was when the now second and third years of Karasuno found out what school Hinata had transferred to, "Boke, what're you doing with them dumbass?" Kageyama questioned Hinata.

"I moved to Dateko dumbass!" Hinata replied, "And now I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"You wish! I'll beat you!" Kageyama declared. Coach Ukai looked at Date Tech, before he had considered them to be the biggest challenge, but still one that could potentially be overcome. But now they had Hinata, and Karasuno did not. Not only had Karasuno lost the one thing that could bring them an advantage, but they had given it to the one team that they most needed it against. Date Tech won and were the team representing Miyagi at nationals.

Hinata thought that it was some cruel twist of fate, but once again he had to play Kamomedai in the quarter finals of nationals, except this time he wasn't going to lose, "Hinata?" Hoshiumi questioned him as the two waited for the match.

"Hoshiumi!" Hinata blurted out, being startled by the sudden presence of Hoshiumi.

"Don't you play on Karasuno?" Hoshiumi asked him.

"I did, but I had to transfer right after nationals," Hinata explained, "So our last match was my last match with Karasuno ever,"

"Oh. And you didn't even get to play the whole match," Hoshiumi said in realisation, "At least I don't have to wait ages to play you again,"

"I'll beat you this time!" Hinata declared as the two went their separate ways.

It had been a long match, but this time Hinata had his body working properly. Both teams played well but in the end Date Tech won. Hinata was happy that he finally had got to complete the match, and that it was a victory too.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open for more schools!


End file.
